


Le Petit Diable

by Janiyah_Cottontail



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Incest, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Private Conversations, Slow Burn, Smut, Touching, Work In Progress, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janiyah_Cottontail/pseuds/Janiyah_Cottontail
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction I do not own any of these characters even though I wish I do. This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction by myself I have always been Fanfiction Reader, please be gentle. Shoutout to Justin&Alex Server a supportive little group chat for Jalex fans on discord. I love you all Thank you @idealistic.imaginings for editing my fanfic(Summary: Alex and Justin wake up in bed together after a drunken night of fun. )
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo, Zeke Beakerman/Harper Finkle
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Her pillow was firm but soft. She was used to it being fluffy, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Her cheek pressed against something soft, and definitely not pillow-like. Alex squinted at her unusual pillow. She was half asleep (Alex wasn’t a morning person), but she was sane enough to know pillows didn’t have nipples. The nipples were dark brown on top of sexy pecs as Alex experimentally flicks it with the tip of her tongue.

The bed shook a bit. It’s never done that before. Curiously and lazily, Alex licked it again.

The bed gasped. "Argh," she complained. "Stop that. Bad bed. Stay still." The dumb bed was giving her a headache.

"Alex?" the bed asked, a tension to its voice, which is bizarre since a bed shouldn't have been able to speak at all. It should be smart enough to know that at least

"Shhhhh," Alex whispered back, "It’s sleepy time”

“Alex?!” her bed started to slowly panic. This was not the time, she had yet to have her coffee after a long night of drinking.

She twisted her body, biting her lip at the sudden ache and wetness between her legs.

“Huh.” She said at the sight of pale blue walls instead of her fuzzy rug wall. Tall bookshelves and a collection of  **dolls.** _ (what the hell?) _

The room was oddly familiar, but she was too sick to place it.

She then focused her eye on the male body beneath her. Alex was greeted by a pair of wide bluish-grey eyes, an adorkable flushed face, and messy black hair.  **_Justin._ ** It was her brother: Justin, a sweaty and naked Justin.

_ Oh... shit _

_Did they... did they really?!_ Alex was going to be _sick._

“Ah!” She screamed her lungs out. Her stomach felt heavy, she wanted nothing more than to flee but her lower half suggested otherwise.

“ALEX! CALM DOWN ALRIGHT... I’LL FIX THIS.” Justin yelled over his sister's screaming, he was just as panicked but he had to stay calm. Justin wanted to reach out and console her but decided against it.

“JUSTIN, YOU CAN’T FIX THIS!” He couldn’t and neither could she, what’s done is done. She brought a hand up to her mouth. Her bright eyes turn flat as she stared at Justin. She felt dirty... _she is dirty_.

“We just got to figure out how this happened.” 

“Alcohol,” Alex muttered in response, sitting up to look for her underwear. Only to find her lace black panties were laying a few feet across the room.  _ How did that get over there? Did I toss them or did Justin? _

“But that besides the point, what we did was _vile_. There must be some logical reason we did this. Maybe a-a lust potion or something.” stuttered out hopefully **,** Justin really wished he never went to that party.

The witching hour was every important event, where well known powerful beings rubbed elbows with the best. A political party disguised as a fun social gathering. Where people make many deals in disguised being a prodigy and a successor. He had to go. And the savior.

“Justin... the ministry has powerful wards, remember they won’t let any magic objects through. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one” Alex said sassily. She had a headache, her throat was sore, her body ached. This whole situation was yucky and weird and she wanted her coffee, damn it.

Justin let Alex have that dig. Considering the circumstances, he could tell she was just trying to cling to normalcy. Justin wasn’t doing as well, he was staring at his sister.

Alex sat perched upon the edge of his bed, her curves tightly wrapped in the sheet, making sure not to expose her perky naked breast that Justin had the pleasure of seeing earlier. Alex’s usual silky smooth hair was mussed in every direction. Smooth tan skin, red plump lips, raspy voice, messy hair. She looked freshly fucked.  _ Gorgeous. _

“I need an aspirin,” Justin sputtered, making his way to the bathroom.

“Justin!” Alex yelped at the sight of her brother’s naked body, “You could've warned me or something,” she hissed while shielding her eyes.

“Alex, let’s not pretend we haven’t already seen each other.” He replied, looking over his shoulder as he slid up his briefs. He left the room and made his way down the hall. He could now see the mess they caused: couch pillows were on the floor, a trail of clothes leading down the hall.

Justin picked up a silk backless red dress with a deep V-neck. The dress was so short if someone bent over in it all would be revealed. 

Just like that, he got a memory.

_ Alex moaned into the kiss as he grunted. Justin broke the zipper letting the dress falls loose. _

_ “Oops,” he murmured against her lips.  _

_ “Pay me back later,” she purred seductively. _

_ “I’m paying you back now,” Justin smirked, dropping her down on the bed before he slowly crawled on top of her. _

The shame that he got was overwhelming. He did that to his little sister. 

He found his pants, making his way to the bathroom. What led him to sleep with Alex? Justin stared at his reflection in the medicine cabinet. God, he looked messed up. He had deep bags under his eyes, a 5 o’clock shadow was coming, and his back was sore. He turned to see why, revealing the deep penetrating nail scratches. Alex must’ve gotten.. _ rough.  _

Justin splashed handfuls of water on his face, but that didn’t ease his thoughts. Instead, he thought more. He now knew what really happened. It  _ hadn’t _ been a fucked up dream. 

He kept having flashes. They're grinding throughout the night..the way he sneakily kissed her. Taking her to his wizard apartment...holding her...kissing her... being inside of her...

He groaned while brushing his teeth. He should really take an aspirin. He couldn’t justify his reasoning at all, selfishly he remembered how _ good _ it felt to embrace her. Pulling up his pants, he noticed that all his condoms were gone. Justin always kept condoms on him, he was responsible. 

_ Really? _

It shocked him. He always kept extras, just in case. But he’d never used more than one in a single night. He took the phrase ‘one-night stands’ very seriously. After Juliet and Rosie, Justin decided that enough was enough and he would focus on his career only.

_ Did he really have sex with Alex four times that night, including foreplay? _

Alex Russo consumed Justin’s thoughts, and oh, how he wished he wasn’t horny at the moment.

Like always, Justin was left to clean up the mess. Luckily, this time he had some help. He grabbed the helping hand, reciting the spell.

**_“Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand”._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really not going to like how short this chapter is LOL

_ I slept with my brother.  _ Alex’s mind has been ringing ever since Justin busted the door open trying to escape the situation, escape her. 

She was left in silence, as her thoughts ran wild about the wrong they had done. She stood still, wrapped in the soiled sheets as she dug inside his dresser to find something to throw on. She let out an enormous sigh as she looked.

_ This is going to be so awkward.  _ She fought to remember the events of last night but couldn’t. Her head was killing her. She should have never drunk that much. Heck, Justin should’ve never agreed to pay for her drinks. He unintentionally helped her get drunk off her ass, but who is she kidding, this was her fault. Like always. She was always prideful, a fighter, a pusher. It’s who she is. Unfortunately for Justin, he has a lot of buttons. She always knew she would push him over the edge. The problem was she didn’t think she would fall too.

She laid her clothes on the bed, then waddled across the room to pick up her discarded underwear. 

“Argh!, Justin. These were my favorite pair.” Alex whined in frustration with a pout as she cocked her head to the side. Balling it up to throw it in the small trash bin next to the bed, she noticed something.

“WOE!” Her eyes widened and jaws dropped. Four small tissues. She knew what it was at a single glimpse. She couldn’t believe they had sex 4 times that night, but at least they used protection. 

She rubbed her forehead as the pieces came together. The last glass.. that kiss, how they both lost control from there. The way Justin made her feel  **_special_ ** . He worshipped her body in a way she never felt before. She screamed and moaned so loudly last night, no wonder her throat was sore along with other parts. She walked out of the master bedroom and made her way to the guest bathroom. 

Making sure not to disturb the cleaning process of The Helping Hand. This was all too much to deal with. 

* * *

Justin did not want their relationship to suffer over this. He ran a hand through his hair before turning around, exiting the restroom, and quietly making his way down the hallway. The condo was spotless thanks to the help of The Helping Hand. He spotted Alex on his couch; She hadn’t noticed him as she continued to stare down at her phone. She was wearing his plaid t-shirt and a white wife-beater and his Jean. Her damp hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her lips reddened, clearly bruised, the hickeys on her neck were clear as day. Justin cleared his throat as he approached Alex. Alex immediately glanced up, making eye contact with him. Justin can practically see the chaotic emotions swirling in those intense, beautiful brown eyes.

He moved to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He noticed Alex looking..no staring actually. She examined him. Those brown eyes slowly moved from his head down to his torso, landing on his...

He really wishes he had some painkillers. He wasn't sober enough for this. He was clearly out of his mind as he could’ve _ sworn _ he saw her bite the corner of her lip.  **_Fuck_ **

“You’re still here” Any sane person would have fled from this situation. But they're not normal people and his Alex would never run her rebellious nature, won't let her.

"Why do you want me gone?" She said Defensively, Justin knew Alex was clearly trying to fight for some normalcy, but Justin refused to take the bait. They are going to _talk_ ,

Justin sat down next to her. It was like they were two strangers sitting on a park bench with both of them on opposite ends. It made Justin want to break out in hives. This wasn't their normal, this wasn't them.

‘So..”. Alex broke the silence first after clearing her throat, “This is awkward as hell" she told him bluntly before scooting down until they were a foot away. “There.” Justin smirk to himself it was such an Alex thing to say. Feeling brave from that, he draped his arm along the back of the couch behind Alex’s head.

“.Alex”. She lifted her eyes when he spoke. He stared at her intently, trying to find the right words to say. “I just want to know, Do you hate me? Do you find me disgusting?” 

Alex took a deep breath before answering, “No...do you?” She asked softy

“No,”, he said, looking relieved. “What happened last night was an accident and I won’t do anything like that to you ever again. It doesn't change what we are and how we feel about each other.”

“Right!” Alex turned to face him fully. “Last night was super wrong, just a downright bad idea.”

“Terrible idea,'' he agreed, moving his free hand casually to rest in the small gap between them.

“Horrible idea” she trailed her eyes from his hand, always up to his arm back to the greyish greenish eyes again

“Definitely a mistake”, He gently grazed his fingers on her knees, not breaking eye contact with Alex

“We shouldn’t ever let it happen again” Alex's voice gotten softer she moved closer

“Never,” he said in a husky voice before licking his lips

It seemed like moments after the last words had been spoken; they were kissing. Alex crawled her way into his lap, her legs straddled around him as she raked her hands through his messy hair. Justin moaned as he slid his hand under her shirt, one hand rubbing her back as the other rubbed her chest. Alex quickly leaned forward to push him down on his back. While continuing to make out, Justin's hands trailed down to her behind and to rub and squeeze. While she was grinding on him. 

Now Alex didn’t exactly know, but somewhere in between as she felt Justin slide his hand underneath the band of the boxers she was wearing. While her own hand went for the zipper… Something clicked in her head.

**_JUST-IN !!!_ **


	3. "You and I"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I don't post this I probably never will so here it is. disclaimer I don't own any of this is fanfiction. I appreciate every single one of you guys has comments it keeps me going thank you so much.

Immediately locked lips pulled apart before Alex rushed to get off him. Her heart raced from the adrenaline rush. “Dammit, we just said it was a mistake!”

“ Yeah, I know, but that didn’t feel like a mistake and you sure didn’t have a problem with it earlier, _Alex_ .” He replied Justin did not know why he was pointing a finger at all. She was just as dumbfounded as he was. Justin was sitting in the couch's corner, breathing hard while Alex sat on her knees in front of him.

“You started it, _Justin_!” 

“You did! It's your fault it always is, you kept giving me that look! He shot back, getting slightly in her space as he pointed back at her. His eyes softened as he held her gaze.

“You got the same look right now…” He murmured. Just like that, Alex was powerless to Justin's gaze. She eagerly accepted his kiss again. Alex sighed as she moaned. Justin now pushed her onto her back as he continued to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Justin’s rational thoughts faded as he grinded down against his sister. Alex kissing him back, wonderfully consuming him. Ironically, he was the one to stop their mid-grind session this time as he paused the kiss and pulled back slowly. Alex's face was flushed as Justin left her wanting more.

“This is insane.” he breathed, more so to himself than Alex.

“Is it though?” Alex grabbed Justin’s face in her hands. “You remember our conversation last night?”

“Not really. You?”

“Bits and pieces. We were mainly talking about our horrible failed relationships and how we both haven’t been satisfied or stable enough to have a normal relationship.”

“... Alex…”

“Look, you deserve better than Fangy- face and dark angel wings who was a literal demon.” Alex’s dislike for Justin’s girlfriends was not a secret. She tactfully accepted Juliet for being Justin's first serious girlfriend, but always kept her at a reasonable distance ever since the Mason Fiasco. It turns out her suspicion was right when they became a couple.

“... Alex.. we _can’t_ …”

“I just think we should keep this ...option open... in case we need each other ..as _siblings_ …"  


“I won't lie to you. It was incredible, but the backlash would be catastrophic. Think about our friends, family, and co-workers. Do you even know what you're really asking for?”

"Does it matter? look what just happened earlier. we can't keep our hands off of each other. It has to be a reason, I have never felt like this for anyone, you feel it too I know you do. All I'm saying is that last night felt really good".  
With Justin's face in Alex's hands, he leans his forehead against her. " It felt good for me too," Justin whispered in agreement.

Alex pulled back tilting her head to the side, shrugging her shoulders, and questioned "so…."

Justin shot up from the couch and started pacing for a few moments, finally calming down as he made his way in front of Alex. Justin rubbed his hand over his face and then rubbed it in its hair and took a deep breath "We'll keep in touch"

"So what you're going to have your people get in contact with my people," Alex said snarkily. Now face to face with Justin.

" _Alex_ …"

"What? I didn't know I had to make a dick appointment to fuck my brother."

" _Alex!_ "

_Justin!_

"Alex, how are you so calm about this? He said defeatedly. He honestly wanted to know."

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the question but her gaze turned soft as she Tilted her head. Giving Justin an adoring gaze and a gentle smile.

“ Because it’s you and I”

“Yeah… you and I”

* * *

“Oh yes! My baby”. Alex grinned when she saw the site of her car in Harper and Zeke's driveway. Harper monitored Alex's car to make sure she didn't drink and drive herself home. Even though Alex loves zapping from place to place. The first time she got her license driving on the road by herself, she felt a freedom she hadn’t gotten since flying. 

Alex had her hand on Justin's car door and froze. “Shit”. She hissed

“What?”

“ I forgot what a lightweight Harper is, so that means Zeke got my keys on him and I really don’t wanna talk to him.”   
Justin’s eyes slightly widened. “ You can not let him find out what happened.”

“Well duh! He’s the last person I’d be tellin'.” Alex shook her head “He just asks way too many questions. I’m just going to act hungover well, more hungover. Then I’m going to grab my keys and bounce!” Alex said, making her way for the handle. Before exiting Justin grabs her arm, tugging her back to him.

“No, Alex you can’t if your too hungover he’s not going to give you the keys. He’s my best friend, your my little sister, and harper is the love of his life. He cares and feels responsible for you.”

“That’s bullshit. I drove your car over here just fine, didn’t I?” She gives Justin a look In return he raised his eyebrows and looks out the window.

“...suuurre….”

“ _Justin!_ ”

“Just hurry back!”

Alex nodded before opening the door, making her way up the path to her and Harper's old place. The door was unlocked, so she entered. She made her way down the hallway and slid a pair of shades she found randomly in the hallway.

“She opened her old bedroom locating Zeke sitting at a desk, typing on his laptop with Harper passed out mere inches away on the bed.

“Greeting Alex’s” He spoke, not turning around.

“Sup” The fewer words the better. Zeke turned and glanced over his shoulder raising an eyebrow.

“Why are you wearing harper’s glasses?”

“The lighten in here is fuckin with my eyes. You got my car keys?” Alex responded coolly

“Are you fit to drive?”

“Give me my car keys, loser,” Alex growled. She did not want to deal with this yet.: I’m fine, Justin drove me here. _Lie._ I can walk in a straight line, pat my head and rub my tummy. Just gimme my key! I got stuff to do. Zeke rolled his eyes

“ You’re lucky I'm busy and can’t make you take those. He replied reaching into his pocket. “What is so urgent that you need to do?”

“It’s none of your business she snapped after snatching the keys from Zeke's hand quickly heading for the door.”

“So what happened with you and Justin last night…? She heard Zeke say.

“WHAT!?” Alex whipped her head around.

“You're wearing Justin's clothing and I saw you, Alex,” He intoned   
Huh?

“I saw Justin come to your aid last night as I and harper were heading home.”

Alex paused immediately ...oh..you're talking about that?”

“What else would I be talking about? Zeke raised an eyebrow

Alex shook her head “oh nothing, he was just trying to help me lose this dude that was stalking me.”

“Mh-hm “Zeke's face was unreadable " Well tell Justin I said-" 

“Yeah, so, I’m out. When harper wakes up, tell her I love her. I’ll see you both later this week, probably not, maybe, bye!” and that being said she the rush out of the room.   
  



End file.
